


Louder than a lullaby

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Light Angst, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Soulmate AU where you know the tune that brought your soulmate into sleep the first time in their life, the first lullaby.Lena couldn't figure out her soulmate's first lullaby full of strange words and decided that she should stop looking for them until she met Kara.Soulmate song AU





	Louder than a lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a soulmate au and couldn't come up with a concept until now.
> 
> I don't own any character, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a lovely tune.

 

It had stuck inside Lena’s head since birth, and like every other person on Earth, it was the tune of the first lullaby their soulmate heard that got them to sleep. At the age of five, Lena never questioned it, always hummed the melody while she was playing chess. It annoyed the heck out of Lex but she teased him back when Lex also unknowingly hummed his soulmate’s first lullaby as well.

 

It wasn't as easy as it sounded. Many children heard the same lullaby when they were a baby so mistakes were made a lot. People began to create weird and authentic songs to help their children find their soulmate. It was funny for many people, having to hear such silly rhythms stuck in their head like one of the girls in Lena’s school. She nearly ripped her hair out because of the rhyme  _ ‘sweet sweet apple, rotten on the table’ _ .

 

Life had been good to her, it gave her something to wait for.

 

At the age of ten, Lena began to seek out information to get to know more about her soulmate through the song. She tried really hard to write down the words, asked every language expert possible about how the words were pronounced to have a glimpse of the location where her soulmate might be. No one could figure out what kind of language was that.

 

Lena didn't give up, speculating that maybe this wasn't a real language at all or a forgotten one. For years, she spent a lot of time to figure out the melody, the sound of the soft voice that lingered in her mind. It was a woman’s voice, so tender and loving. It helped Lena drifting into sleep every night.

 

It even helped her get through the rough time when Lex went insane and terrorized everyone.

 

It helped her forget the lonely sobbing on L-Corp desk on holidays.

 

It helped her go through everything life had brought to her. No matter how hard and terrible the rocks were thrown, Lena always clung onto the beautiful, foreign tune and words that had stayed in her life.

 

And Lena came to a realization: maybe that was the universe’s sign, telling her that her soulmate didn't exist. If her only friend was a song she had no idea what it meant, it was very telling that she could never find her soulmate.

 

So it sank into her mind that she was left out of fate’s tale. Lena no longer paid attention to it anymore, treating it as any other song. Soon, she forgot about its purpose.

 

The hope of love sparked up again when she saw the bubbly reporter walking into her office with Clark Kent. Such a strong emotion ran through her body, curling her fingers and twisting her chest. Lena couldn't tell what it was, but it seemed special.

 

Kara Danvers, the adorable, kind and generous Kara Danvers. Their friendship bloomed quickly, as if Kara, too, felt what she felt, despite not knowing each other very well. There were lunches, brunches, visits and more. Lena knew the way she thought about the reporter was much more than friendship, even though it went against every rule she had put out for herself.

 

For the first time in years, Lena thought about the soulmate lullaby. She started thinking about love again.

 

The only legacy and the most precious gift Lena had was her first lullaby that her dear mother had told her and sung to her every night until she was four.

 

‘You are my sunshine’ was the name.

 

There was a chance that Kara might have that song in her head since birth because the song was popular. She still might not be Lena’s soulmate but another one’s yet she couldn't help but wonder, maybe Kara was the answer.

 

She wanted to know what Kara’s song was but she didn't know how to ask without appearing nosy. So she mentioned the soulmate theme during one of their brunches.

 

“Soulmate song?” Kara’s eyes opened wide as she swallowed the last bit of the meatball, “You want to know mine?”

 

Lena brought the glass of juice to her mouth and pretended to take a sip but her real purpose was to hide the blush creeping on her face. “Yeah, I’m just curious,” she said when the glass was put back down on the table.

 

“Um…” the blonde hesitated and took a deep breath, “well…”

 

_ ‘You are my sunshine’. Please be ‘You are my sunshine’.  _

 

“It’s Don’t You Worry Bout A Thing.”

 

Kara’s answer broke Lena’s heart into pieces. It was now obvious that Kara wasn't her soulmate. But what did she expect anyway? That Kara’s first lullaby was the strange tune in her head? Nobody knew what it was, how the heck would Kara know?

 

It was official that Lena should stop thinking about pushing their friendship into something more.

 

“Oh, nice,” she muttered with a strained smile, “Stevie Wonder.”

 

Kara grinned and asked, “And you? What is your soulmate song?”

 

Lena knew it would be weird to have a meaningless tune without explanation as the hint to find the soulmate so she picked a random title, “I Just Call To Say I Love You. Also Stevie Wonder.”

 

Kara chuckled, “Well, what a coincidence! Maybe we should work together to find them.”

 

“Maybe we should.”

  
  
  


_______________

  
  
  
  


“I screwed up, Al, really screwed up,” Kara groaned into her hands, “and Lena already has a soulmate somewhere on Earth. Amazing!” The frustrated sarcasm didn't suit her but she couldn't think clearly right now since her chance with Lena was brutally murdered by Stevie Wonder.

 

“You should come clean to her that you don't have a soulmate song, it would likely to raise an opportunity for you. Somehow.” Alex walked out of the bathroom in her middle-length dress, “How do I look?”

 

“Gorgeous,” Kara put her index finger and thumb together, “I just… when I first met her, there was this  _ rush _ in me, just like how you described meeting Maggie for the first time. I thought it was because I’m an alien, my soulmate wouldn’t hear my lullaby, just like I don't hear theirs. I thought it was Lena.” She dropped to her back on Alex’s bed. “Now it’s certainly not her because she has a soulmate song.”

 

Her sister gave her a sympathetic look and sat down next to her. “Aw, Kara. It could be a good thing, not having to rely on the soulmate song to find the one.”

 

“How’s that?”

 

“You listen to your heart. It’s louder than the lullaby,” Alex smiled, “I didn't know Maggie’s song until after I had fallen for her, remember?”

 

Kara pouted. Alex was right, there were people who thought someone was their soulmate but it turned out wrong so they had to try again. Kara had the freedom to find love on her own.

 

It still didn't make her feel any better, though.

 

But after a few months, she understood what Alex meant by ‘not relying on the soulmate song was a good thing’.

 

She spent more time with Lena, leaving the soulmate subject out of their conversation and focused on making each other happy without the purpose of trying to make the other fit into the soulmate box. She liked Lena, really liked her and it hurt her when she knew one day Lena would find someone she loved, yet she couldn't stop herself from caring and wanting to make the woman smile.

 

“I like this,” she admitted one night, when they were sitting on the couch, watching a movie at her apartment.

 

Lena turned to her, a knowing smile spread on her full lips, “This?”

 

“Yeah, spending time with you,” Kara explained, “it’s always my highlight of the day.” She felt warmer when she spoke out her mind, her eyes didn't dare to hold gaze with the beautiful green ones sitting on the other end of the couch. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Lena kindly replied and Kara felt the dip on the cushion next to her. Her friend had scooted closer. Kara heard Lena’s heartbeat increasing and her own was racing too. In such moments like this, she tended to think that perhaps Lena thought of her more than a friend. “I like spending time with you too.”

 

But how could it happen anyway? Lena must be waiting for her soulmate. Kara was Supergirl, a superhero who could handle anything, yet the mere thought of knowing the woman she liked could never be hers tear her down inside and hurt her more than Kryptonite.

 

“Good,” she responded, her eyes flickered down at Lena’s lips. She gulped hard, trying to act like usual. “Because we spend a lot of time together.”

 

Lena tilted her head, smirking. “I hope you don't mind that.”

 

“Of course not! I don't mind doing anything with you.” Kara held her breath, “Unless you’re afraid that it would get in the way of finding your soulmate.”

 

Lena paused and let out a soft chuckle. “I don't think that’s a problem. I don't believe in that system anymore.”

 

_ Interesting.  _

 

“Why not?” she asked, not moving from her seat and waited for Lena to approach closer.

 

“My life has been dictated by my family for a long time, the soulmate song is just a way to have my love tied up with someone I don't even know,” Lena stared into her eyes, the voice dropped to a new low, “I know you. And I like you.”

 

Kara didn't see that coming, she immaturely gasped. “Y-you like me?”

 

Lena blushed and slightly shook her head, “It doesn't matter, does it?” She pulled herself away as if she was caught stealing something. “You have a soulmate to find.”

 

“No, I don't,” Kara firmly said, gently grabbed Lena’s hand.

 

The touch startled Lena but at least she didn't pull away. “What?”

 

“I… lied to you. When you asked me what my soulmate song was, I panicked and lied,” Kara confessed, sweating in her palms as every card was on the table. If Lena could tell her she liked her, the least she could do was coming clean about this too. “I don't have a soulmate song.”

 

Lena blinked in confusion at first, then she inhaled a long breath just to let it out slowly. “You don't have a soulmate song. How?”

 

Kara shrugged, “I guess the system leaves me out of it to find in my own way.” She pulled Lena’s hand to her and placed it on her heart, “I listen to my heart. It’s louder than the lullaby.” The warm and fragile hand on her chest didn't dare to drown itself in the contact at first, then tenderly pressed against her skin. Kara felt the pumping of her heart mixing with the quick-pace beat in Lena’s veins. They were both so nervous.

 

Lena smiled, the shyness painted pink on her face. “It is louder.”

 

The kiss came naturally as if they both had been waiting for it. Maybe they had. Their chests exploded with happiness, with joy of finally being able to express their feelings without Stevie Wonder's songs in the way. Kara let her body press against Lena, their hands found themselves, holding tightly to the warmth, the intimacy they had been craving that wasn't just physically but also emotionally.

 

The movie went on, but no sound could disturb the kissing figures on the couch, drown in the dim light of the lamp and the bliss of a promising future.

 

When the morning came, Lena was the first one to wake up. Kara stirred when the CEO gently lifted her arms around her waist to go to the bathroom. The alien knew the other woman had woken up but stubbornly stayed behind on the couch to sniff in the human warmth lingering on the furniture. She was happy, so so happy.

 

There was nothing she could ever want more.

 

Then something startled her.

 

A tune.

 

A familiar tune.

 

**_‘Zrhueiao inah, zrhueiao inah_ **

**_Ieiu, Ukr, Aoe chao gynot Rao’_ **

 

She throat choked as her head turned to the source of the sound. The bathroom, where Lena was.

 

Kara got to her feet, her mouth dropped as the Kryptonian words continued to flow into her ears.

 

**_‘Ukiem chao urvish_ **

**_Zhiuedhyv chao zhiuodhyv_ **

**_Zrhueiao inah, zrhueiao inah, Kir Kara_ **

**_Nim vot rrip, zhueiao inah.’_ **

 

She flew to the door, it was open. Lena was brushing her teeth, singing that very ancient and loving tune, undoubtedly Kryptonian. Many questions appeared in her mind at once but none formed into sound due to the shock and overwhelming feeling rising inside her chest. It was like she was drowning, pulled to the deepest ground with the giant amount of nostalgia and mourn suffocating her.

 

“H-how…” she said, choking with tears.

 

Lena turned to her, the toothbrush flew off her lips as she quickly wiped her mouth and approached her with a worried look in her eyes, “What’s wrong? Kara, why are you crying?”

 

Kara sniffed harshly and took a deep breath to speak again, “How do you know that song?”

 

“What song? Oh!” the brunette gasped, “it’s a tune I always hear. Why?”

 

She gulped away the tight knot and pulled Lena into her arms, hugging her tightly. The human was surprised but she let her and gently responded with an embrace around her back as well. “My mom sang it to me, Lena. My first lullaby.”

 

“B-but doesn't that mean…?” Lena gasped again, shaking, “Oh my god… you are my soulmate!”

 

Kara leaned back, still kept Lena in her arms, “Yes. There’s no other individual for you, Lena. It’s me.”

 

Lena still seemed shocked, she licked her lips, frowning, “What langague is that? Where do you come from?”

 

Kara smiled, “Not from here.” She knew that was enough for Lena to figure out but decided to add, “I’m from a planet called Krypton.”

 

Lena gasped again, her mouth formed many unsaid words in the course of a few seconds before stuttering something, “Yo-you’re - holy crap! - You’re Supergirl! Oh my god!”

 

Kara nodded, waiting to receive the wrath. “I’m sorry you found out like this.”

 

“No! Don't say that!” Lena grinned widely, “Of course, my soulmate is an alien! That’s why I can't figure out what is the song about. Wait, you don't know my soulmate song?” She shook her head, also grinning the same. “It’s fine, it’s fine, because you're from another planet. Oh, Kara, I’ve been waiting for you.”

 

The Kryptonian cupped the human’s face, whispering, “And I’ve been looking for you, soulmate.”

  
  
  
  


_____________

  
  
  
  


“Are you sure, Lena?” Kara nervously asked, holding her wife’s hand, “This might be tricky for them.”

 

“Oh, it’s going to be fine,” Lena smiled up at the blonde, reassuring, “It was fine for me, wasn't it?”

 

Kara let out a sigh of content, “Yes, it was. Do it, I’ll record this.”

 

Lena chuckled, slightly shaking her head. After Kara had raised a thumb up, she looked down on her arms, where a little being was staying, wrapped in a red and blue blanket with the House of El crest on the back. The round blue eyes aimlessly looked up at Lena, who was giving the baby the softest smile anyone could be blessed enough to see on the CEO’s face. Her mouth opened and a tune began to echo.

 

**_‘Zrhueiao inah, zrhueiao inah_ **

**_Ieiu, Ukr, Aoe chao gynot Rao’_ **

 

Behind the camera, Kara sang along.

 

**_‘Ukiem chao urvish_ **

**_Zhiuedhyv chao zhiuodhyv_ **

**_Zrhueiao inah, zrhueiao inah, Kir Laura_ **

**_Nim vot rrip, zhueiao inah.’_ **

 

Just like that, another soulmate connection was born again.

**Author's Note:**

> The Kryptonian words I searched on kryptonian.info and I know it's word by word, just ignore it :)
> 
> The translation of the song:
> 
> 'Beautiful daughter, beautiful daughter  
> Mother, Father, Siblings and Mighty Rao  
> Love and peace  
> Supergirl and superboy  
> Beautiful daughter, beautiful daughter, Little Kara/Laura  
> I am with you, beautiful daughter.'


End file.
